The purpose of the supplementary carburetor is to utilize the crankcase emissions which normally were vented out of the engine into the atmosphere. Since the P.C.V. system (Positive Crankcase Ventilation) for internal combustion engines was incorporated in the internal combustion engine, the emissions from the crankcase, consisting of blow-by gases that originate in the cylinders, pick up crankcase oil, carbon, moisture, and harmful-type emissions which are then carried directly to the intake manifold unbalancing the mixture of fuel and air which start from the gas tank through the carburetor on to the intake manifold and finally the combustion chamber. When these emissions mix with the carburetor fuel/air mixture in the intake manifold, it unbalances the ratio of fuel to air. Consequently, when the crankcase emission enters the combustion chamber and firing takes place, the heavy hydrocarbons (which are primarily combustible crankcase oil) do not burn sufficiently under normal firing conditions and consequently, form carbon in the cylinders and on the valves and spark plugs. To combat harmful emissions that become photosynthesis smog, there have been incorporated many types of emission control devices for the internal combustion engine, the latest being the catalytic converter which cuts down the oxides of nitrogen, carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons that are being expelled into the atmosphere and become smog. The incorporation of these various types of emission controls has reduced efficiency of the internal combustion engine and in many instances have caused them to use more fuel, created inferior performance of the vehicle such as rough running and hesitation on acceleration from a stop, or at various other speeds.